1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch system, and more particularly, to a touch system with track detecting function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a traditional touch system, a target shown on a display panel (such as a cursor) is moved according to movements of a finger on a touch pad. In the prior art, a moving distance of a user's finger is normally equal to a moving distance of the cursor. In other words, a size of the touch pad needs to be the same size as the display panel, which would increase the cost. The moving distance of the cursor needs to be a predetermined times of the moving distance of the finger for reducing the size of the touch pad. However, accuracy of the touch pad is reduced as well. Take a touch pad with a width of X for example. If the user tries to move the cursor a distance of 2×, the finger is needed to move on the touch pad a distance of X twice. Or, a resolution of the touch pad must be reduced, such that the cursor is moved the distance of 2× accordingly when the finger moves on the touch pad the distance of X once. But such arrangement reduces accuracy of the touch pad. Therefore, manufacturers of the touch system of the prior art faces a dilemma of increasing cost or reducing accuracy.